The present disclosure comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Humulus lupulus, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘OR91331’.
The new hop plant resulted from a planned breeding program from crossing Humulus lupulus ‘Perle’ (unpatented), as the female parent and an unknown male parent (as the female plants were open pollinated). The resulting hop plant was selected when growing in a cultivated area in Corvallis, Oreg. in 2010.